Pains and Duties of Royalty
by Your-under-arrest
Summary: An uneventful time has gone by since Melbu's death. Hero's have been forgotten, and normal lives continue. Albert, though, will have to cope with an upside down world caused by one woman. Miranda. (rating subject to change, AlbertMiranda)
1. Pains

Oi, here we go. I guess this could be considered a uh…spinoff, if you will, of my other fic "No Time For You". However, it could also work by itself. However, just read it in your own way, linked or unlinked. Enjoy. Legend of Dragoon belongs to its respective owner/producer.

…and this story is from Albert's POV.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Pains and Duties of Royalty  
_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter One: Pain  
-------------------------------_

"Your majesty? My goodness, it's late! Come one, up and at'em! Goodness me, how late…"

"Bardle, just five more minutes…"

"Absolutely not sir! You have cold breakfast waiting for you, not to mention your training among other things!"

"Please Bardle, I just—"

"Forgive me sir!" A stabbing cold assails my body, and my eyes pop open, only to see Bardle whipping away the last of sheets and the blanket that had been covering me just a moment before.

"Soa, Bardle! What is so wrong with five more minutes!"

"If you recall, your majesty, you specifically asked me to do anything to get you up this day."

"Did I? I don't remember such a thing. For what reason?"

"You have a recreational meeting with one of the sisters, my lord."

"I do? Which one?"

"What was her name…Miranda was it? Perhaps it was Melissa…no, I think it was Miranda. Yes, that was her name. Miranda." Ah, her. That beautiful blonde. Just as beautiful as she is deadly with her bow.

"And where is Emille?"

"She has already left for her daily walk, sir."

"Very well, I'm up." I swing my legs over the side of the bed, carefully making sure not to touch the cold tile, and to plant my feet on the carpet. Unfortunately, my morning grogginess impedes me, and one of my feet lands on a freezing surface. I grimace, but make no effort to move.

"Your slippers might help, sir." Bardle, my faithful friend, slides a pair of warm slippers over to me. He's not a butler or servant, but a friend. Nothing less of an equal person.

"Ah, thank you, Bardle." I slip into them, and stand up. Bardle is already trying to help me with my shirt.

"Soa, what's the rush?"

"It's almost eleven o' clock! The meeting is at two!"

"Is that all? That's plenty of time, my friend. No rush."

"I'm not so sure, sire. She's already on her way!"

"You can't be serious…?" So early? What is her rush?

"I'm afraid I am, sir. Come now, quit being argumentative, put this on, hurry up…" He tosses me a green shirt, and it slides over my head. Everything is just sort of mechanical. It's still a little early for me.

"Hurry now, into your leggings…" I climb into my pants, then Bardle attaches the armored leggings.

"Don't forget your top armor, majesty."

"I'm not, just give me some time…" I finish buttoning my pants, and grab a decorative armored vest from the wall above my bed. Before putting it on, I check the pouch inside. A marble-like object is in the pouch. Good. I lift it over my head, and try to let it fall on me. However, my arms get stuck.

"Uh, Bardle? Some help would be most appreciated…" he looks up from straightening the bed, and rushed to my side.

"Oh, apologies, sir!...No, no, your arm goes through there, sir. Now, snap that…yes, there you go, very good, sir." The vest slides into place, and Bardle makes a last minute inspection.

"Well? Is everything in place?"

"Indeed sir! Top notch! Now, hurry, to the hall, your breakfast is waiting!" He picks up any clothing left on the floor, and then pushes me out of the bedroom. He leaves me with some parting words.

"And don't come back until you've had your fill!...sir!"  
----------------------

"Ah, greetings your majesty! Your seat is waiting, as is a special guest!"

"Ah, and who would that be?"

"I'm not quite sure, I haven't seen her before."

"Oh? A female?"

"Yes sir, and I must say, she is quite the looker." He laughs, and goes back to the kitchen. The cooks here are a motley crew, and add some much needed humor and good will in this castle.

I push the huge, oaken doors apart, and step through. I notice my breakfast on the table, and judging by the steam, still quite hot. But then, something else catches my attention. Something far more attractive.

"Albert! How nice to see you!"

"Miranda! Friend! How are you?" She rises from her chair, and I meet her halfway in a hearty hug. She smells quite lovely, perhaps a bit like roses, or maybe azaleas.

"Oh, not much has happened. I'm bored, Albert. Ever since Melbu was defeated, nothing has been going on! There's no more use for heroes like us! I've been looking all over for something to do, and nothing has caught my fancy! I was hoping that perhaps maybe there was a something we could do together. I already saw Dart, and he seems a bit preoccupied with Shana, if you know what I mean…" She smirks, and spins on her heel, heading back towards the table. I follow, and sit at my seat.

"Ah, yes, I know all too well what you mean."

"And I saw Kongol, whohas a strange idea of a good time. Do you know he smashes boulders? How could that be fun?"

"Well, Miranda, everyone has their own idea of fun. What's yours?"

"I know, I know, but crushing rocks? But me? I enjoy a bit of arching." I begin to eat, and start with the eggs. She eats too. I don't know why, but she seems to be smiling…

"Miranda? Is something funny?"

"No, I just had a wonderful idea! Let's trade!" She puts her fork down, and her eyes gleam. She looks even more attractive than before. Her hair looks silky smooth, and shines under the light from the windows.

"Trade? How so?"

"I'll teach you how to use a bow—"

"But I already know---"

"How to _properly _use a bow…"

"Ah, well…uh…ahem. And in exchange…?"

"You teach me how to use a halberd!"

"Seems like a fun idea."

"Excellent! We couldstart now!" She claps, and jumps out of her seat.

"Uh, well, I'm still---"

"Yes, thank you Albert! Come on then! To the range!" She grabs my arm, and pulls me with her. I take a final bite of my breakfast.


	2. Pleasures

Next chapter. I've decided that this story will be noticeably more…"mature" than my past romances. Just short of sex, but more than enough things that'll tide over the curious. Heh…you'll see. Enjoy.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**PAINS AND DUTIES OF ROYALTY  
**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _Chapter Two: Pleasures_  
-----------------------------------------

She pulled me along with her, unrelenting in her efforts to make sure that I didn't run off on some so-called 'royal event'. I could tell that she was gripping the sleeve of my shirt rather hard, judging by the wrinkling of the cloth and tingling sensation on my skin. Luckily for me, though, she was upwind of me, but downwind of the largest window in the hall. All the while, I could smell that heavenly scent in the air. I once even got so close at to be light-headed.

"Hurry up, I'd like to hurry and teach you something for a change. Imagine, me teaching something the King doesn't know how to do!" She giggled to herself and a slight twinge of embarrassment rose from my mind. My lips peeled to form a scowl, but it was quickly subdued with another whiff of that flower-like smell.

"Turn here." I say, making sure she didn't go past the armory. She jerks left, and I almost stumble over my own two feet. She releases her death grip, and walks forward. I watch her think. She's staring at the assortment of bows and crossbows, trying to decide which one would be a good choice. She beckons for me, at which I step to her side, trying to imitate her professional glance, scrutinizing the bows like an appraiser would his gems.

"Tell me, Albert, have you used any of these before?"

"Well, yes, I have."

"Which?"

"This one." I point to a rather unwieldy bow, made of maple. She stares at it. All at once, she takes it from the rack, and breaks it across her knee. A feat like that was not normal. Maple was hard to break. She must have been working out…

"I beg your pardon! That was a royal bow!" She tosses it to the side, and looks back at me, a smile on her face.

"Pardon my language, your majesty, but it was a royal piece of crap, to be honest." She turns back to the rack of bows before her, leaving me with my mouth hanging open, and standing dumbfounded. I regain my composure just in time to notice her remove another bow from the rack. She stares at it with a fervor, as if she plans to break another one. She holds it in front of her, looking it up and down.

"A fine piece, I must say. Oaken limbs, a face of yew, and a copper-coated string. Incredible craftsmanship. Good, we'll use this one. Nice and sturdy." She glanced at me, giggling and smiling to herself. Again, I have no idea why. But it didn't matter. Her voice, her scent, it was all compensation.

"Alright! To the range! The indoor one, so we won't lose any of my arrows."

"Alright, Al my pal, put your feet shoulder width apart…good, now turn your body…wait, wait, are you left handed or right?"

"Right."

"Okay, turn your body ninety degrees to the right…Good. Take the bow's grip in your left hand, and take an arrow in your right…" I follow her guidance, and she smiles, telling me I have the stance of a fish out of water.

"Well, I'm doing what you say!"

"Oh calm down, sourpuss, I'm only joking. Okay, I assume you know how to shoot an arrow, so I'll just let you do your thing and evaluate."

"Very well…" Keeping the stance that she had given to me, I pull back my right arm, and with it, the bow. The string goes taught, and my arm begins to tighten just to hold the arrow back. I take aim at a target, and point the arrow at the red center. My right hand releases, and my stance quivers. The arrow sails towards its target…and then darts about three feet away from the bulls-eye. A nearby guard stifles a chuckle. At this, Miranda pulls out her own bow, and lets fly an arrow that lodges itself directly next to the guard's shoulder, . She stands at attention immediately, no longer smiling or chuckling.

"Now shush, no more comments form the peanut gallery!" She glares at the guard, letting out an annoyed _humph. _She turns her attention back to me, and takes a step closer to me. She outlines my body. Her arm rests upon my own, her own right hand twisting and gripping an imaginary bow string, demonstrating what I should do or change. She scoots her legs directly behind both of mine, and rests her head on my shoulder. That same scent catches my attention, and I don't hear a word she says. All I can hear is her voice, not the words, and my legs begin to tremble, albeit only a little. Apparently, it was enough for her to notice. She checks her own leg, than looks at mine.

"You know, that could be part of the problem. Your legs are shaking, come on now, straighten them out…" I try damned hard to keep them still, and she resumes her previous position. She pushes her left leg forward, effectively widening my stance. Despite her instructions and say-so's, I couldn't help but take another whiff of the air. She took notice.

"Is something wrong?"

"Pardon? N-no, nothing. I'm sorry, continue." She also sniffed the air, and shrugged her shoulders. She continued with her teaching.

"Quit inching your legs forward! Shoulder width apart! Alright, now turn again…remember, the stance is not to brace you after firing an arrow, but to steady your aim while you let go of the arrow…No, grab the arrow there, too close to the feathers and your aim goes to hell…good. Now try again." She steps back. Before I let the arrow go, I glare at the guard impudently, making sure he sees this next shot. My right hand releases, and the arrow flies so fast, I couldn't see. What I did see however, was Miranda's eyes following something about the room. I guess she was still able to see it.

_Thunk! _The arrow plowed into the target, and settles in about half-way. Miranda sneered.

"You might want to ease up a little on the string…But still, an excellent shot. Can you land another?"

"I can always try." Then, I had an idea hit me. I'll just mess up my stance…there we go. Stance has been screwed.

"No, no, no! What are you doing! Look here, Al…" She steps up to me again, and outlines my body. I catch yet another whiff, and I sense her head on my shoulder. Her hand is touching mine, showing my how to hold the arrow…

"Um, Al? Are you comfortable or something?"

"Pardon?"

"Um, your…head?" It was then I realized that I was leaningon her. Embarrassment claims my emotions again, but she laughs, and does something rather unexpected. She comes closer, if that was at all possible. Then she even starts to whisper.

"No, Al, your doing it wrong…" I could sense a smile in her voice. She let out a soft sigh. The guard eyes us suspiciously.

"Grip it tighter…tighter. Good…" Her words were almost barely audible. I swear, it was like my own conscious speaking to me. She whispered again, with a strange but clearly detectable tone in her voice.

"No grabbing the feathers…" My fingers curl back, trying to avoid the crimson orange sails on the back of the arrow.

"Great…now pull back…nice and slow…" Her words blow right past my ear, giving me a ticklish sensation. My legs start shaking once again. She notices, giggles in that soft, seductive tone, but does nothing to fix it.

"Ahem!" The guard gives a prominent cough, and we both snap back to reality. She stops whispering, my legs are still, and she resumes talking like an instructor.

"Uh, ahem, yes, uh, alright, good stance, good bow, good….you know, whatever…good whatever. Great, now just, um…shoot." She's blushing, and her words are coming out rapidly and disconnected. I do as she says, and the arrow sails. Right out the window.

"Um…"

"Whoa! Hey! Great shot! Okay! Let's get out of here!" She grabs my arm, and I drop the bow. It bounces and a resonating _clunthk _sounds throughout the training hall. She drags me out of the hall and towards the dining hall.

"What's this all about, Miranda?"

"Shut up." And I do.  
--------------------------------------------------

She spins on her heel, making a sharp left, and suddenly, we're in my room. She closes the door and locks it behind her. I come under her inspecting eye, and I stand at attention. I'm rigid, and I don't know if I should move or not. She circles me, almost like a vulture does its meal. And then, right there, she pushes me onto the bed. I don't know what she's planning to do, but I hope it's---

"Albert, don't play dumb. There's something wrong with you." A wicked smile plays across her face, and she crawls on top of me. Damn, she is beautiful.

"Miranda, I don't know---"

"Shush. The whole time I've been here, which has only been an hour, perhaps, you've been acting funny. Stupid, even. Like a teenager. You want something, yes? Tell me what it is."

"Uh, well, I never really…y'know…No, I don't…ah…you see, I…" She smiles and gets off of me, walking out the door, purposely wiggling her hips. I catch myself staring at her rear, but I don't care. She's so damn beautiful.

"Tell you what…you tell me whatever you want after you teach my how to use that big stick…"


	3. Pleasures, Part Two

Ehem, well, I just read DURG! and I'm having quite the hard time concentrating. Christ that was funny…anyway, I have a question for anyone that cares to read this and then review. Should I keep this short and sweet (four to five chapters) or elaborate on it (seven to ten chapters)? I'd really like to know, because either way, I have great ideas. And damn these "L" buttons on the macs at school. They all seem stuck…

Anyway, enjoy.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**PAINS AND DUTIES OF ROYALTY  
**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Three: Pleasures, Part Two  
-------------------------------------------_

The walk through the hall was rather silent, with Miranda and I exchanging small talk. An affair had never once crossed my mind until that stunt she had just pulled. Emille…she was nice, beautiful…but so boring. She never has any excitement in her life, no danger whatsoever. She always leaves the castle with a guard or two, and never once does she do anything exciting. At least, she never tells me if she has. This whole life with her was becoming a dreadful bore, nothing like I'd imagined.

"Um…the armory?" Miranda's voice pulls me out of my contemplation, and I realize what she said, turning left and into the armory. This time, it was my turn to teach her. My time to look professional.

"So, which one?" before us stood rows and rows or spears, halberds, staffs, and other long range melee weapons. I pulled a random halberd from the bunch, and propped it next to Miranda, like a staff.

"Stand straight."

"Why?" She did so, but with a questioning look.

"A halberd cannot be too tall or too short. Too tall, and your movements become slow and labored. Too short, and the range of the weapon is cut in half, and you're more likely to hit yourself."

"Oh." I look the halberd up and down, then Miranda. She seems about three fourths the height of this particular one, so it seems to be a good fit. Making believe that I'm still comparing, I steal another glance at her. I scan her again, and stop at her chest. The view was then obscured as she crossed her arms.

"Al…up here…"

"Ahem, uh…yeah, a good start. This one will do fine."  
-------------------------------------------

"Alright, as with a bow, stance is just as, if not more important with a lance or halberd. Stance dictates what directions you can move in, what movements are readily available to you, and in what directions the user can attack. A single shift in your weight can throw off your entire balance." I decide to…well, to put it blatantly, show off.

Miranda is right. I'm acting moronic, like a teenager trying to get a girl's attention. I'm stumbling with words, showing off, playing stupid…She's totally right to call me that.

"Albert…Albert! Okay, you killed it! It's dead!"

"Pardon?" I realize then that while thinking I had been showing off. At my feet lay a pile of shredded cloth and stuffing. The dummy's head lay a good fifteen feet from where I stood.

"Oh, yes…well. Um…did you see what I did?"

"No, all I saw was a blur."

"…Alright, look, take it…" I held out the halberd, and she took it.

"Hold it here…no, your too far down, move the hands up a little…good. Now remember, if you move your hands while attacking, your ranger differs. Move them down, and your range increases. Move them up, and your potential to land more powerful blows increases. Now, here's another dummy. Just…y'know…do what comes naturally." She gives me an unsure glance, but steps up to the dummy. She examines her grip and stance, and puts the halberd at her side.

"…But…I don't even know how to use one of these in combat…"

"Well…just try imitating some of Haschel's moves, just with a little less speed and more finesse. Go for vital points." She nods, and proceeds to go into a flurry of wild swings and fancy whatnots.

"Stop, stop, stop!" She stops dead, looking very embarrassed. I look at her face.

"That's a lovely shade of scarlet you're wearing."

"Shut up. What'd I do wrong?"

"Everything. No wild swinging. You came close to hitting me."

"I don't know what to do because you haven't really taught me anything yet!"

"Alright, calm down…Let's start with the stances."  
-------------------------------------------

Two hours had passed since the start of her…training, if you will. She had the stances down pat, the long range, close range, agility, among others. Her combat was still lacking, but damn, she was fast. We had gone through four dummies. She didn't really destroy them out of skill, but more like frustration. She stopped swinging wildly, but had become somewhat familiar with how to handle a halberd, and was steadily progressing. We were both sweating profusely, tired, and losing interest in this…training. A lot like the sex life of Emille and I.

I assumed a long range stance, and she copied me, scanning me and changing her position accordingly. She spun the halberd under the arm, and assumed a defensive stance.

"Wait, why defensive? Who's attacking?"

"Well, this is practice, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I was going to show you how to string together different stances…"

"Doesn't that sound just a little too…advanced for me?"

"…I suppose…but maybe I'm not challenging you enough. We've been here for two hours or more and you seem to be…"

"Oh, shush, you're no marksman yourself."

"Alright, look, maybe we should call it a day."

"Fine with me, I need to wash. Do you have a change of clothes? Sleeping gowns, perhaps?"

"You're staying?"

"Of course! Emille invited me to stay for the ball."

"Ball? What ball? And when did you see Emille?"

"On my way to the castle. She was looking rather ruffled, but invited me to stay."

"Well…Uh, yes, we do have sleeping gowns. The guest room is two doors down from my room, next to---"

"I know where your room is, Al."

"Uh…yes, of course you do…" I let out an interrupting cough, trying to stall any further conversation. Instead, I just looked at her. Her body, her face…her chest…

"Albert…I'm up here again…"

"…Yeah…I'm…going to wash up…!" And with that, I was gone.  
-------------------------------------------

Man, what is it with her? She knows I'm with Emille, and I do too. But perhaps she knows something I don't…like…maybe Emille is…no, no, he's not a risk taker, I keep forgetting.

"Your bath, sir."

"Thank you Bardle. And just leave my changing outfit on the bed."

"Very good, sir. Take your time. And no falling asleep in the tub again, you almost drowned last time."

"Yes, Bardle, you can leave now…" He left, closing the door behind him. The steam filled the bathroom, giving the air an almost naturedly feeling, like a humid day at the beach. I disrobe, and climb in. Hot at first, like always, then it cools down, with the steam forming a billowing cloud about me, it seems like I'm in the sky, flying on my jade colored wings…

_Knock Knock_.

"I'm not asleep Bardle! Quit worrying about me." Well…that's not really a fair command…it's his job, almost. I mean, all he does is---

"Albert…" The door slowly opens with an antagonizing creak, and in the doorway stands Miranda, in a lacy, almost see-through gown.

"Soa, what's wrong with you! Can't you see what I'm doing!" I sink down into the water, barely keeping my head above the relaxing liquid.

"Aren't you going to tell me something…?"

"I was about to, yes! Out!"

"I know that's not it…" She walks closer, and sits on the edge of the tub. The frills of her gown droop into the water, and it creeps upwards, spreading to the surrounding fabric. She crosses her legs, languidly lifting one and resting it on the other.

"Miranda, please…" I'm telling her to get out, but damn…I really wish she would stay…her skin, so soft…and her…just exciting…dangerous…everything Emille isn't.

"Albert…I know what's wrong with you, and I know why it's happening. You're bored. Simple, plain, and easy. You need something new."

"That maybe so, but I am not willing to risk a scandal with this kingdom, now if you please---" The sound of a jingling bell caught my attention, and scared me too much to finish my sentence.

"Miranda, out! Emille is back, she's coming up!"

"Where do I go!"

"Next to my bed is a small door, it leads to the guest room! C'mon, hurry up and get out!" She was gone before I finished my sentence, and the very next moment, I hear my bedroom door open, then Emille walks into the bathroom.

"Ah, there you are." She did seem rather…odd. Ruffled, like Miranda had said.

"Why are you back so late?"

"Is there anything wrong with a longer walk than usual?"

"No, just…nevermind."

"By the way, did Miranda come by?"

"Yes, she's in the guest bedroom."

"Good. I already have a dress prepared for her for the ball."

"About this ball…what's it for, and why didn't I hear about it?"

"Oh, no reason. Just a fun little get together with past friends…" She turns, and starts to walk out the door. I stop her to inquire about something different…about her.

"Emille…"

"Yes, Albert?"

"Why is your rear covered in dirt?" She stares at me strangely, then cranes her neck to examine herself. She pats the rear of her dress in a vain attempt to wipe it away.

"Is there anything wrong with lying down in the grass?"

"No…no, I suppose not…"


	4. Painful Pleasures

Yea, I suppose you can see how mature this might get. Just remember, NO EXPLICITY. I already promised myself that. So if you're just looking for a lemon, then turn right back around. None of that here.

And, considering what is in this chapter, I guess it is no longer a 'spinoff'. You'll see it when you see it.

Enjoy.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Pains and Duties of Royalty  
_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Three: Painful Pleasures  
---------------------------------_

"Oh, Miranda, you look absolutely stunning!" Emille circles about, looking Miranda all over, trying to find anything wrong so that she might fix it. Miranda stood there, a little embarrassed, judging by the color of her face. She donned a gorgeous dress, cut low in the back, and had a slit in the left side of the dress, so when she walked, her slender leg would show through, garnering the attention of any male passer-by. The front of her dress was perhaps the best part, and was also cut just a little bit low, showing a seductive glimpse of her chest. The frills around her neck ran down the chest area, and stopped. Then they continued down to the bottom of her dress.

Meanwhile, Emille hurried about in her plain ball room dress. Just a simple design, one with a long train, showed nothing risqué at all, and showed barely any skin at all. Nothing much to describe compared to Miranda. Emille looked up, and took notice of me.

"What in all of Endiness are you still doing here! Bardle!" She looked at me disapprovingly, and Bardle approached at her beckon.

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Please, take Albert and get him dressed up! And do hurry, it's almost time!"

"Yes, m'lady. Come along, sir. Your wardrobe awaits." I exited with Bardle, giving a parting glance to Miranda, who watched me leave. Emille did no such thing.  
----------------------------

"Bardle, isn't this the exact same thing always wear?"

"Indeed, sir, and it looks magnificent!" I stood under his scrutiny, watching him look me over. He adjusted my top armor, making sure it was aligned, and not lopsided. My armor gleamed, and Bardle shined over any parts he missed before while polishing.

"And now for the pièce de résistance…" He grabbed my cape, carefully attaching it to the hooking clips on my shoulders. I felt him clip them, which shook my armor just a little bit. He finished and stepped back.

"Come now, you know the drill. Spin around, sir."

"Very well…" I do as he says, and spin. My cape catches the air, and flows behind me. Bardle claps gleefully.

"Excellent sir! You're ready! And you better hurry, the opening ceremony is beginning!"

"Thank you Bardle!" I bolt for the door.

"Knock'em dead, m'boy!" I stop, and turn to look at him, a playful smile tugging at my lips. He quickly corrects himself, for o reason whatsoever. I'd rather him call me that. He is, after all, a father figure to me.

"Ahem…knock'em dead, sir!"

"No need to correct yourself…" With those last words and an appreciative smile from Bardle, I left.  
---------------------------

Emille stood at the podium, giving just a few words before beckoning for me, at which I hastily refused. But at the urging of Dart, Kongol---especially Kongol---and other friends, I stepped up.

"Friends! Thank you for coming to this ball! There is no need for formality, for many of you are very old friends, and others of you are new to Emille and I." I tried to stop there, and turned to leave the stage, but there stood Kongol and Dart, blocking my exit. I gave a small cough, and continued.

"Many of you remember, that quite some time ago, ancient warriors arose to combat great evil…" Not a murmur throughout the crowd. Every eye was fixated upon me.

"These warriors, Dragoons, as they were called, vanquished that evil, and have had no use since that time. Let this event be just a small reminder of what they have done for us." Hushed agreement swept the crowd.

"They have long been forgotten, and deserve some recognition! I hope you all don't mind if I ask them to join me up here…" Cheers of urgency greeted my request.

"Dart…" I eyed him maliciously, and he turned to leave, but Kongol stood in his way. He joined me on stage, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Kongol!..." The gentle giant walked to my side, and the crowd hooted. Kongol crossed his arms and snorted in appreciation.

"Shana…" Even though she had lost her spirit, I still believe that she was a vital part to our success, and Dart grabbed her hand, pulling her onto the stage. They shared a brief kiss.

"Haschel!" The old man jumped on stage in a flurry of flips, showing off to the oo's and ah's of the crowd. For an old man, he still might give you quite a beating.

"Meru!" A jumpy young girl clambers up, and ruffles my hair. I do the same to her. Her cyan hair is still as it was two years ago. She settles next to Kongol, to whom she whispers something. Kongol nods, and picks her up, setting her on his shoulder. She squeals delightedly.

"Miranda…" I savored this moment, watching the crowd clap and cheer at the mention of her name. She stepped up, standing next to me. She was blushing furiously. Many of the men eyed her longingly, much to the dismay of their female companions.

"And two of…my closest friends…" The hall became silent, as if they knew what I was going to say.

"Please…never forget Rose, who made the ultimate sacrifice to save Endiness, and Lavitz, who made the ultimate sacrifice to save me." Every head in the great hall bowed down in gratitude. Wherever Rose and Lavitz were, they were smiling. Lavitz a bit more than Rose, obviously. My silent approval was interrupted as Dart pushed me out of the way.

"He seems to be forgetting himself! A round of applause please!" The hall roared, and I pushed Dart back to his place, giving him a very venomous glare. He laughs.

"Enough with pleasantries! Enjoy yourselves, please!"  
----------------------------

"Dart, how have you and Shana been doing?"  
"Ah, same old, same old. I've been trying to get a ring, but I'm a little short…"

"By…?"

"Six hundred?" He looked at his feet, scratching the back of his head and looking embarrassed.

"Done and done. Talk to Bardle on your way back to Seles. I'll have him wait at the door."

"Haha! Albert, you're a real life saver, you know that?" He steps closer, and grabs me in a monstrous bear hug. I squeeze out some near-death words.

"Dart…Dart, I…can't bre-breathe…"

"Oh, man, as long as you know how much you mean to me! Thanks a million!" I get enough air in order to answer. My voice is rather raspy.

"No…problem…" He runs back to Shana, and they both begin to chow on the food. Knowing Dart, half of the table will be gone in thirty minutes. I turn around, scanning the crowd for any sign of Miranda. Wait…I think that's her.

"Miranda! Hey, ov—gah!" Two arms wrap around my neck, and the body that belongs to them swings around to meet my face. It's Meru.

"Meru, get off! Dart already gave me a bear hug! I'm having enough breathing trouble!"

"Sorry!" She detaches at once, but giggles, squeals, prances…everything a ten year old would do.

"Al! Glad to see ya! Where ya been? How's it going? Where is everybody? Where's Dart? How's Emille? What about---"

"Meru! Meru! Calm down! Soa, give me a second to talk!" She makes a motion, like she's zipping her lip.

"Firstly, I've been here. I've always been here. Secondly, it's going fine, until my lungs and trachea were crushed…" She blushes.

"Thirdly, look around you! Everyone you can imagine is here!" She laughs, spins around, and gives me another hug.

"Dart is with Shana by the food…" She spins, standing on her toes to look over the sea of people. She spots Dart and Shana, and waves. Both of them wave back.

"Lastly, Emille and I…well…" Her face turns sullen, and her happy demeanor is no longer present.

"She's pregnant, isn't she?"

"What! No, no! Nothing like that! It's almost the exact opposite!...I just can't seem---" Her normal mood is back, and she interrupts me with a teasing voice.

"Uh oh, does wittle Al have a wittle bit of trouble? Maybe he shoots blanks?"

"Meru! What do you know of the life between Emille and I? Did I ever say any such thing!"

"Al, I'm only playing! Calm down, man! Sheesh! What's the matter between you two anyway?"

"You must swear to me to keep your mouth shut about this…"

"My lips are sealed!" I sigh, and prepare to pour out my miseries.

"My life has been…lacking, to say the least. She and I have no fun. She's boring, Meru. It's not working."

"Aha! I knew it! Heeheehee!"

"Meru! Be quiet!" She didn't let me finish my outpour of misery…

"That reminds me…you need to go the washroom!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Miranda is waiting!"

"What! How did you know---" She giggles, and disappears into the living mass of guests. No use trying to look for her. So, Miranda is waiting for me in the washroom? I can only guess why she chose to wait there. My imagination runs rampant, and I hastily work my way through the crowd, towards my destination.  
----------------------------

"Miranda? Hello?" I nudge the door ajar, calling in to make sure no one else was there. At the reply of silence, I venture in further.

"Miranda? Meru told me you we're waiting for me. Is something wrong?" I close the door behind me, and stand in the middle of the floor. The tile reflects the candle light from the walls, and I stand, disappointed and depressed.

It was then, that I was pushed against the wall, with someone whispering sweetly and softly to me.

"Albert…why so long?"

"I didn't know you were waiting…"

"Don't play dumb anymore. No more games." She has a dangerous glint in her eye. One that made my blood grow hot.

"I'm not playing games. Not anymore." She lifts her knee to me hip invitingly. I find my hand traveling up her leg.

"Why did you wait so long if your were so bored, Albert? I would have been dying to get out of this situation…" She runs her lips down the side of my neck. A marvelous sensation courses throughout my body, and I find it hard to talk. There are other things on my mind, at this moment.

"I wouldn't risk a scandal. Emille had made me too cautious…" She laughs, and allows me access to her own neck. Her skin…silky smooth, soft…absolutely perfect.

"Miranda?"

"Mmm…what is it?" Those words came out in between her moans.

"Try to guess what I'm thinking."

"Didn't you say no more games?"

"Just try." I can feel the top of herstockings, and my fingers curl around the frilled edges.

"Hmm…make love to me."

"Not quite…"

"What?"

"I love you. I want my whole life to be just with you. I want it to be dangerous, exciting, fun…fulfilling. You know…what Emille isn't." I gigantic grin spread across her face. She let out a soft giggle.

"And by the way…I wasn't guessing what you were thinking. I was telling you what _I_ was thinking." She smiles, and lets a playful purr escape from her lips. I start pulling down…

"Nu-uh. Not here." All I can do is growl in response.

"Your room."

"Fine…"  
----------------------------

We slowly walk about the halls, taking the longest route possible. Along the way, we exchange heated kisses, playful touching…I wish I didn't have to wait. I want her so badly, right now!

"Albert…quit it…we're almost there…" I don't bother answering, but instead let my actions speak for me. I pull down the shoulder strap of her dress.

"I know, just a little bit longer…we're so close…"

We continue towards my room, but I'm still all over her. I'm not letting go of her for a second.

"Here…Albert, we're here…" I cease my touching and kissing, and grab hold of the door handle. I open it, and my mood evaporates upon seeing what is before me.

"Emille! What in the world…? What's going on!"


	5. House arrest and Subsided Pains

"Out! Out of this room, this instant!" A guard rose from the bed, rushing out the door while trying to put his pants on at the same time. Emille sat up, clutching the covers to her chest. Miranda stepped in before I closed the door.

"What in the name of Soa were you doing!"

"Albert, please don't play dumb with---"

"Why does everyone say I'm playing dumb! It was a damned rhetorical question, I know damned well what you were doing!"

"Then why ask?"

"Because I want you to realize what you've done."

"I've…had an affair?"

"Must I remind you?"

"Pardon?" My blood was still boiling, but my brain was controlling every other part of my body. One could see why I was going to smile after I show Emille a certain something…

I grab a book from my nearby shelf, and open it to a memorized page. I hand it to Emille, who looks at it quizzically, then looks at me stupidly.

"Read page three hundred forty nine, section six, passage nineteen." She scanned it.

"Out loud, please."

"Serdian law dictates a strict policy within the royal lines. Affairs are not tolerated, and will be punishable by death---" her eyes widened, and I enjoyed the look, but told her to continue.

"---However, if both parties are conducting an affair of any sorts, the one that took part in sexual conduct first is at fault, and must leave the premises with no alimony or compensation for the his or her wrongdoings. But, the other party, who if or was in an affair at the same time, must be punished by house arrest. The second party must stay inside his or her dwelling for three weeks, regardless of any emergency or reason to leave. The second party's affair may stay with him or her during the punishment…" Her eyes widened again, and this time, I thoroughly enjoyed it, because she knew what was going to happen to her.

"Well Emille, would you like me to get Bardle and have both of us help you pack? Perhaps Miranda could help also?" Her eyes narrow, then return to normal. She smiles.

"How do I know you and the witch didn't do anything before I did?"

"I was waiting for you to say that. Listen carefully, because I'm only going to prove you wrong once…"

"I'm listening…"

"If you recall, you were out on your morning walk when I woke up."

"Yes…"

"Then, while you were still out, Miranda arrived at the castle, telling me you looked somewhat ruffled."

"Okay…"

"Then you came back, and I noticed dirt on your rear."

"I told you I was rolling in the grass."

"Then why was their not a single grass stain?"

"Uh, about that, it was just---"

"And more to that, if you were still about the castle, like your normal walks are, then you would have grass stains, since Bardle takes care of the lawn daily. That tells me you weren't even on the premises."

"Are you done yet?"

"Quite." She looks around, and huffs, blowing her tussled hair back o top of her head. She turns back to me, giving me puppy eyes. She then glares at Miranda, piercing her with poison eyes.

"Well? Would you like help packing?"

"Are you really serious?"

"I am."

"Dammit! Ugh…Fine, get me some damned help, but not a word to anyone. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"No, wait. I want the witch to say it also." I look at Miranda. Her face is reddening.

"I agree." She says through gritted teeth.

"Good. I'll go get Bardle." I step outside, and pull on a small cable. A bell in the distance rings, and before I can even lean against the wall to wait, Bardle is at my side.

"You rang, sir?"

"I have a favor to ask of you Bardle."

"Anything sir, just name it."

"Firstly, speak of this to no one. Not a soul."

"Absolutely no one sir. Got it."

"Secondly, help us pack Emille's things."

"Are you serious, sir?" He stares at me, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Indeed."

"Oh, goody sir! It's about time that promiscuous women got the boot!"

"Promiscuous---? You knew?"

"I'm sorry sir, but she made me promise not to tell anyone! She said she would get rid of the bird nest in the tree out front…" I laugh briefly, in spite of his punishing stare.

"Okay, Bardle, it's fine. All to save the animals…"

"That's right sir. Can I kick her out yet?"

"After we get the stuff packed. Then you can kick her out the door."

"The back door? Please sir, she doesn't deserve to walk out of the castle with dignity. Please let me kick her out the backdoor."

"Alright, alright, you can kick her out however you want when we're done!"

"Joy! I'll start right away!" He opens the door, and rushes in. I hear an argument, followed by name calling.

"Bardle, you filthy servant, what are you doing!"

"Out of his majesty's bed, this instant! Out!"

"How dare you! I own you, you're nothing but---"

"Not any more, madam, not any more! You're a murderous animal killer!"

"I didn't even do what Isaid---"

"You thought it! That's quite enough, now out!" A moment later, she's pushed out the door, next to me, still wrapped up in the sheets.

"Hi."

"Screw you." I step in, leaving Emille outside the bedroom, and begin to help Bardle. Miranda is raiding the drawers, obviously enjoying her current task. I look at Bardle, who smiles and hums to himself while stripping her closet of clothing. Then I notice a gleam on the desk. I step closer, and see that it's her wedding ring.

"I'll take that!" Miranda grabs the ring, and stuffs it in her pocket.

"What are you---?"

"Just wait. I'll give it back to her."  
----------------------------------

Still inside my room, Miranda and I eagerly watch the window, waiting for Bardle to push her out the door. My arm is around Miranda's waist, and she's leaning into me. I remember her rosy smell, and sniff the air. It's still there.

"There he is!" Miranda points and I see what she's pointing at. Bardle, still being yelled at, is trying his best to push her out. She trips over a step as Bardle pushes, and exposes a perfect spot on her butt. Bardle takes aim, and swings his foot.

"Ouch! You little bastard, I ought to kill you!"

"Good bye, you calculating bird-killer!"

"Still on that! I didn't---!" He closed the door on her, shaking that whole section of the castle. She threw her hands down at her sides and stamped her feet. She was having a temper tantrum.

"Perfect." Miranda smirked, and opened the window. She grabbed the ring from her pocket, and flung it out the window. The ring rockets towards Emille, and beans her right in the forehead.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! What the hell---!" She bends down, picking up the ring that had just smacked her. She looked up at the window. Miranda and I waved.

"Bitch! Bastard!" She screams at us, but most of it is lost and carried away on the windy air.

"Miranda, need more ammo?" I pry my own ring from my finger, and give it to Miranda. She throws it into the air, catches it, then chucks it out the window. It smacks right into Emille's rear as she's walking away.

"Godammit! Stupid witch!"

"Love you Emille! I hope you live happily ever after!"

"Shut up, you damned witch! You'll never forget me! I'll haunt you both until---"

"I already have forgotten you! Al has too! Right Al?" I smile, and crane my neck out the window. I spot Emille, still shooting posion daggers with her eyes.

"Who are you! C'mon now, off the premises, please!"

"I hate you!"

"Love you!" She pouts again, turns, and runs off. She trips over her dress as she runs, and gets up to dust herself off. She looks back one more time.

"Witch, you won't enjoy him! You need a magnifying glass!" At this, I become…angry, to say the least.

"Liar!" And with those last words, I shut the window. I turn only to see Miranda staring at me.

"A little self-conscious, aren't we?"

"Oh, shush. I'm already stuck in this castle for three weeks, I don't need you making fun of my insecurities."

"Well, the bed is already soiled because of the brat…" Miranda whips back the sheets, grimacing as she does.

"Yuck…"

"We'll just have them cleaned…"

"There's always the washroom…" She waits at the doorway into the washroom, and beckons me closer.

"But it's tile, it's so cold…"

"Shut up." She grabs me by my cape, and pulls me in, slamming the door and locking it behind us.

This is going to be the best three weeks of my life.  
--------------------------

FIN. Yay. Didn't turn out quite as good as Ihad hoped, butI suppose you people like it. And sorry Golden, no more Meru or Rose...well, i could do an epilouge and have more Meru I guess...


End file.
